Coklat
by Hobi hyung
Summary: Mau tidak mau Yuta harus melakukan cara itu agar Taeyong mau makan coklat. Lee Taeyong; Nakamoto Yuta; TaeyongxYuta; TaeYu; NCT; boyxboy; BL; yaoi


**COKLAT**

.

.

Lee Taeyong

Nakamoto Yuta

TaeYu

.

Genre : romance

Rated : T+

Oneshot

.

PERHATIAN

Tokoh milik Tuhan YME, agensi dan orang tua mereka. Aku hanya meminjam nama mereka. Cerita dan alur berasal dari pemikiran aku.

Cerita ini hanya **fiktif** sebagai penghibur untuk para pembaca. Apabila ada kesamaan alur seperti penulis lainnya dan cerita seperti di dunia aslinya, mohon dimaafkan.

.

.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

Semua orang tahu bahwa coklat merupakan makanan yang mampu membangkitkan _mood_ seseorang. Selain itu, makanan manis itu memiliki jutaan penggemar di seluruh dunia. Baik kalangan muda, remaja, dewasa dan tua –pasti banyak di antara mereka yang menyukai coklat.

Termasuk pemuda Jepang satu ini. Ia merupakan penggila coklat nomor satu di asramanya. Hampir setiap minggu ia membeli paling tidak satu batang kecil coklat. Baginya tanpa coklat ia tidak akan bisa menjalani hari-harinya dengan menyenangkan.

Lain halnya dengan kekasihnya yang sangat tidak menyukai coklat. Tidak hanya coklat ternyata ia –Lee Taeyong- juga tidak menggemari makanan manis. Sejak kecil ia sudah dididik bahwa makan makanan manis dapat menyebabkan giginya berlubang. Tentu Taeyong tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Ditambah ia percaya bahwa coklat menyebabkan obesitas.

.

.

Yuta mendapati kekasihnya keluar menuju beranda asrama mereka dengan wajah tertekuk. Yuta tahu pasti bahwa kekasihnya itu sedang mengalami _mood_ yang sangat buruk hari ini.

Yuta pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti Taeyong keluar beranda sambil membawa sebatang coklat yang baru ia beli sore tadi. dengan mulut mengunyah-ngunyah coklat ia mendekati Taeyong yang duduk bersila di dekat pagar pembatas. Lelaki itu menumpukan kepalanya di atas satu tangan yang ia letakkan di satu paha. Matanya menerawang kosong jauh ke depan, entah menatap apa. Yuta pun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Taeyong tanpa harus permisi terlebih dahulu.

"Ada masalah lagi, hm?" tanya Yuta dengan mulut yang lengket karena coklat. Taeyong menoleh dengan malas ke arah Yuta, memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Mereka membatalkan kontrak denganku lantaran mereka sudah mendapatkan model baru yang lebih bagus. Padahal aku sudah lebih dulu menandatangani kontrak dengan pihak sana dan siap melakukan pemotretan. Eh, dengan seenak jidat mereka membatalkannya dan memilih model baru itu –yah, yang banyak gossip beredar bahwa muka dia hasil benda tajam operasi. Tapi aku tidak yakin serratus persen."

Yuta mendengarkan Taeyong dalam diam sambil memakan coklatnya. Ia mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, lalu memberi beberapa saran terbaik untuk kekasihnya itu.

Setelah itu keheningan membaur di antara mereka. Taeyong kembali memandang jauh ke depan. Sedangkan Yuta masih asik memakan coklatnya. Taeyong pun merasa risih dengan suara gumaman Yuta dan suara mulut yang sedang melumat coklat.

"Beli coklat lagi?" tanya Taeyong. Yuta mengangguk. "Kau nggak bosan beli coklat terus?" kali ini Yuta menggeleng dan kembali asik mencomot coklatnya.

"Huft, dasar, seperti anak kecil kamu." Gumam Taeyong yang kemudian mendapat cubitan keras di lengannya. "Aw aw! Sakit! Kamu kok sadis banget sih sama pacar sendiri."

"Habis kamu selalu berkata demikian kalau aku makan coklat. Memang apa salahnya?"

"Habis aku risih lihat kamu mengunyah coklat setiap minggunya." Taeyong mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yuta. Telunjuknya menunjuk gigi Yuta yang tertutup coklat. "Tuh… ada coklat di gigimu. Nanti berlubang lho."

Yuta memukul lengan Taeyong keras-keras. "Nanti aku kan sikat gigi!"

Taeyong mendengus keras. "Aku heran orang sepertimu, eh seperti kalian, pokoknya kalian semua yang ada di dunia, suka makan benda manis itu."

Yuta menghentikan kunyahannya. "Salahnya sendiri nggak suka makan coklat. Makanya sekali-sekali makanlah coklat dan berbuat di luar perintah orang tuamu. Aku tahu, ayahmu itu dokter gigi dan kamu anak yang penurut. Tapi cobalah menikmati makanan manis terutama coklat. Itu bisa membuat _mood_ lebih baik lho. Apalagi untuk keadaanmu yang mengenaskan sekarang ini."

Taeyong langsung mengalihkan atensinya kepada pemuda di sebelahnya. "Aku tidak semengenaskan yang kau pikirkan."

Pemuda Jepang itu mengangkat wajahnya dengan arogan. "Tidak mengenaskan katamu? Badan kurus seperti itu kau kata tidak mengenaskan? Hai, Lee-sayang-Taeyong, kau terlalu memikirkan tubuhmu. Aku jamin kau tidak akan gemuk kalau makan coklat paling tidak sebulan sekali."

Sudut bibir Taeyong terangkat satu membentuk seringaian jahil. "Benarkah? Tapi aku tetap tak akan pernah makan benda manis itu. Dan kalau aku boleh jujur tubuhmu sedikit gemuk dibanding sebelumnya."

"Ya! Kau jahat sekali!" Yuta mengangkat tangannya untuk memukul kepala Taeyong. Tapi pemuda tampan di sebelahnya itu sudah lebih dulu mengangkat kedua tangannya sebagai gesture pertahanan diri.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memaksamu untuk makan coklat sekarang juga!" Yuta menyodorkan coklatnya ke depan mulut Taeyong. Namun kekasihnya itu malah mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat. Yuta semakin gencar memaksa Taeyong memakan coklatnya yang tinggal setengah. Ia menyodorkan tangannya ke depan mulut Taeyong berkali-kali sambil memajukan tubuhnya ke Taeyong.

"Bukalah mulutmu, Tae!" seru Yuta.

"Nggak mau!" balas Taeyong

Yuta memandang coklat yang ada di tangannya. _Tidak ada cara lain,_ pikirnya. Kemudian ia menggigit coklatnya dan menahannya di dalam mulutnya.

"Mau kau apa—hmmph!"

Yuta menarik bahu Taeyong, memajukan wajahnya lalu menempelkan mulutnya ke mulut Taeyong. Bibirnya menempel sempurna di bibir Taeyong dan berusaha membuka belahan bibir itu.

Taeyong pun merasa terlena dengan gerakan bibir Yuta yang memaksanya untuk membuka bibirnya. Kali ini Taeyong membalik keadaan. Ia melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Yuta dan menarik tubuhnya mendekat sambil memperdalam ciumannya. Ia pun membuka mulutnya perlahan dan menerima lelehan coklat dari mulut Yuta.

Tak hanya sampai disitu. Ia menahan tengkuk Yuta. Lidahnya mulai memasuki mulut Yuta dan menyapu isi mulutnya, dimulai dari deretan gigi Yuta yang rapi, langit-langit mulutnya hingga lidahnya bergelut dengan lidah Yuta.

Yuta merasa tidak kuat menahan gejolak di dadanya pun mulai mendesah tidak keruan. Desahannya semakin jelas tatkala tangan Taeyong ikut bergerilya di balik _sweater_ merahnya.

Merasa tidak kuat Yuta memukul-mukul dada Taeyong, meminta Taeyong untuk menghentikan ciuman panas mereka. Dengan terpaksa Taeyong melepas tautan bibir keduanya. Benang saliva terbentuk seperti jembatan di antara kedua bibir itu.

"Kau _byuntae_ sekali. Hentai!" geram Yuta. Yang malah dibalas kekehan oleh Taeyong.

"Kalau kau menunjukkan cara makan coklat yang enak dan sehat mungkin seperti tadi." Taeyong kembali menautkan bibirnya dengan bibir Yuta, melumatnya pelan serta menjilat sedikit sisa-sisa coklat yang ada di sudut bibir Yuta.

"Apalagi kalau ditambah olahraga di ranjang. Aku rasa aku tidak akan menjadi obesitas kalau memakan coklatnya sambil olahraga ranjang bersamamu." Bisik Taeyong seduktif di telinga Yuta.

"YAAA! DASAR HENTAAAAI!"

.

.

END

* * *

Cuap cuap penulis!

Haloo aku kembali bersama FF TaeYu.

Akum au sedikit curhat kalau sebentar lagi ujian berakhir. Huuuft… rasanya kurang sekali liburannya! Aku masih ingin bangun siang!

Oh iya, bagaimana dengan FF ini? Buatnya dadakan dalam waktu satu jam. Semoga kalian menikmati FF amatiran ini /bungkuk 90 derajat/

Ngomong-ngomong sebentar lagi aku mau hiatus dari dunia per-FF-an. Kan sebentar lagi masuk sekolah dan aku kembali sibuuuuuk luar biasa. Jadi mungkin kalau tidak FF ini, mungkin satu-dua FF lagi akan aku publish. Dan aku akan kembali publish lagi mungkin liburan tahun depan saat kenaikan kelas. Mungkin kalau bisa aku akan buat FF ringan di sela-sela kesibukanku.

Yah, _readers_ tidak usah menunggu diriku hehehe…

Sekali lagi ini salamku sebelum kembali beraktifitas di dunia real life. Penutupnya FF TaeYu ini yang manis atau mungkin masih ada FF lain yang menyusul. Dan aku berterima kasih banget yang sudah mau memberikan saran, kritik, masukan dan review di FF sebelumnya.

Yah mungkin itu sekian dariku. Sampai jumpa lagi di FF lainnya.

Arigatou gozaimasu! Gamsahamnida!


End file.
